


Loyal and Gentle - Vignettes

by rngrdead



Series: Loyal and Gentle [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rngrdead/pseuds/rngrdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few extra glimpses into this AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal and Gentle - Vignettes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own or make any money from the characters.

.......Sickbed......

(for Petxnd - In Memory of Bouncer)

Pet!Xander lay on his favourite sheepskin beanbag covered by his favourite soft rug and another thick duvet. Teddy was cuddled close to his chest but he was *miserable*. He was never ill but now felt unbelievably cold and too hot all at once. His head ached and skin itched.

Master was there looking worried, then a nice doctor was examining him, taking his heart rate and blood pressure, then saying words he really didn’t understand. So he finally gave up and tried to concentrate on the cool hand of Witch Willow as she stroked over his forehead and kept speaking soothing words like, “You’ll be fine honey” and “Just sleep for now OK?” After the lady doctor took his temperature and he lay as still as possible for her as she examined his nude form lifting the covers temporarily, he heard her say “Chicken Pox”. He immediately panicked. He was turning into a chicken! That’s why it was so hot in here! 

Willow noted his distress but it was Spike who heard the heart rate, already elevated because of the fever, accelerating to a near impossible speed as his dear pet began to hyperventilate.

“Oh bloody hell!” Spike turned to the doctor, “Boy’s s’posed to be immortal or some such… How? Why?!”

The doctor was familiar treating a variety of humans and demons. Indeed had been fascinated by Pet!Xander’s inability to age. She knew Spike’s status and his Mate’s ‘special’ situation, “You said you have visited his home dimension?”

“’S right, what of it? Boy’s counterpart is a vamp – not like he can catch anything there.”

“Were any of his younger relatives showing signs of illness?”

“Not that I recall.” Spike stopped for a moment and thought harder, “Tell ya what though, the littlest bloke, Justin was a might feverish – well just bloody unwell when it came down to it, Xan here did a lovely job cheering the lad on the second day we were there.”

The doctor simply nodded and smiled a little, “The timing is perfect. Your Xander susceptible to disease in that realm; two weeks to develop… The signs are all here, your lovely friend here has is a definitely Chicken Pox.”

“And my blood?”

“Oh that will help calm and comfort, but this has come from the other dimension, so essentially it just has to run its course.”

“But what about Red here,” Spike nodded at Willow, “Can she help?”

“Not really, given that the spots have already started. Just keep him comfortable, use something to stop him from scratching too much. Calomine lotion is old fashioned but still about the best thing around, it will quiet down the immediate irritation.”

He was going to be a *spotted* chicken, it was already starting and even Witch Willow was powerless to stop it! 

People ate chickens. He knew that they did in this world of new rules. He promised himself that after the change his master would be proud of him. He would try not to scratch the ground as he had seen chickens do, and he resolved to drink as much of that lotion as possible and be *very* quiet. He was a good pet – and even if he did have feathers and a beak he *knew* he could be good. He decided to appeal to master before his speech became a cluck.

As the doctor departed and Witch Willow led her to the door, Pet!Xander frantically struggled free of his covers, taking his teddy with him for comfort, and fell to the ground in front of Spike, taking on a full down position. It made his head spin and he felt decidedly hot and cold in succession, so was glad to rest his forehead on the cool floor. 

“I will be good for you Master I promise I will be good, even if I am a rooster I will still try to be a good pet! I promise I will try not to scratch too much… and I won’t crow in the mornings… I promise I won’t crow!!! But Master *please*, *please* keep me…”

Spike was utterly at a loss to sort out the garbled words as his dear Pet pulled the teddy close and began to sob and rock in real distress. He contemplated calling back the doctor, but according to her, his dear one had a simple case of Chicken Pox… and with that thought he stopped and ran over the lad’s previous words. 

Taking a punt he sat on the ground hauled the brunette into his lap and bit hard into his own thumb. Pet!Xander accepted the digit and sucked, occasionally hiccupping as he accepted the comforting cuddle and tried to calm despite his ongoing terror. At least Master still loved him enough to hug him despite his apparent looming status change.

Once the worst had passed, Spike stroked his sick friend’s sweating brow, and held him close purring quietly for a time, then sat back kissed him on each eye firmly before leaning back a little to look Pet!Xander in the eye and said as soothingly as he could. “Now Luv… Can you tell me… what’s all this about a rooster?” 

Pet!Xander stared at his master with glassy fear filled eyes, “You… The doct… [hic] She *said* I had… had… *Chicken* pops and that I [hic]… and Witch Willow can’t help and I will have to live in that cage outside and teddy will be inside and you won’t love me if I’ve got feathers and how can I pleasure you if all I have is beak… Oh *Master* *Why* did this happen! I’ve been so good! [hic] *Why*??” 

Before Pet!Xander had an opportunity to bury his head again Spike kissed him on the forehead then held him firm, caught the glazed gaze again and said, “You daft bugger, you’re no gonna turn into anythin’. You’ve got a bloody virus as makes you sick, like now, then you’ll come out in a rash and get all itchy like. And I’ll look after you and Willow and Dawnie… and then… You’ll heal and be all better.”

Pet!Xander sniffed once more then managed a slightly hopeful look, “That’s all??”

“Long and the short of it, Pet.”

“No feathers?”

“None.”

“And no crowing?”

Spike was going to say something about ‘crowing about his Master’s prowess in the bedroom’, but decided it was not the time. “No crowing, no beak, no bloody scratching around the yard.”

Pet!Xander fell against Spike panting a little, ridiculously relieved, now exhausted and still very ill. The vampire lifted the boy back onto his bag, tucked teddy under his arm, then covered them both with the rug and duvet once more. He opened his wrist, waited until the weak suckling began then stroked Pet!Xander’s hair until the brunette fell asleep.

Four days later Pet!Xander felt and looked like he had been used as a meal for a whole colony of ants. His Master had just finished lovingly washing him with a soft cloth in a bath that contained a measure of medical disinfectant. Now he stood dry but still irritated and miserable as Witch Willow dabbed pinkish lotion all over his skin and told him how well he was doing.

His Master had bound his hands in familiar suede pouches brought back on one of their trips to visit his brother. It was aimed at stopping him from scratching after he all but tore open his torso on the first night the spots appeared. He had been strangely reassured by the familiar binding, and the fact the Master had continued to spoil him in every conceivable way since he became ill, with one exception – and it *was* something he worried about - pleasuring had always been part of their day or night as the case may be.

He waited for Willow to withdraw from their bedroom before kneeling silently in a respectful half kneel, bound hands behind his back and head down.

Spike waited for a few moments then asked, “What’s up Pet?"

Pet!Xander whispered, “Master… I um… I have… um… Oh Master! Witch Willow is so good at the lotion… but Master…” he squirmed uncomfortably, “Um…” he squirmed again and this time could not help rubbing his nether regions with a clad right hand – even though he had been specifically told not to scratch then blurted out, “Master, I know she doesn’t mean to but she keeps *missing* some bits with the lotion! And I am so itchy and sore all at once and… Oh Master I am sorry to complain.”

Spike dropped his gaze to Pet!Xander’s crotch and saw the masses of tiny sores ‘in and around' his tender parts. Willow had obviously avoided the region with her ministrations. Spike would have smiled at her embarrassment (given Xander was regularly nude in her presence when at home) had it not been for his pet’s distress, “Well I reckon I can do something about that, pet. Go lie on your back on your bag and let Master care for you.”

Pet!Xander nodded then rose rather gingerly, and did as instructed, he had tiny sores in places that rubbed when he walked. 

He closed his eyes as he waited for his master to dab the lotion on using a cotton pad, so cried out in surprise and joy when a cool tongue laved over the entire area, carefully licking over the dotted sack and junction where legs met crotch; down and over the puckered entrance with its set of little sores; then engulfed his tortured member in a cool mouth and swallowed him to the hilt. 

It had been more than two weeks since he had been pleasured or returned the favour, Pet!Xander arched off the bed as Spike pulled off and the cool slightly bleeding tongue slid under the foreskin and soothed the aggravated sores there before engulfing him again. It only took five such passes and Pet!Xander came hard. Spike swallowed the thick liquid as it came and let the patient collapse back onto his beanbag utterly spent.

Spike then applied the lotion to the stricken (and still somewhat flushed) areas then lay down on the beanbag also, spooning his now sated Mate with a cool body. He kissed the boy and as Pet!Xander squeezed the arm that circled his waist, he decided to one day thank the chicken who had infected him in his brother’s dimension. 

He really didn’t mind being sick if it meant his Master doing… [a hand slid down to his now recovering erection and a stiff member slotted along the crevice of his rear]… Ooooohhh *that*!

.....................

.........Cleaning Day

 

It was cleaning day. Del was always in a bad mood on cleaning day, Nanny too as she bore many of the related complaints and insults stoically. 

The girls were now ten and his little boy four, Maddy and Pat swung their little brother between them joyfully as they walked to the entrance of the local indoor pet park. All their leads were long and loose. Panna smiled with pride as he led them inside. 

The sire Xander was toned and well tended, his girls beautiful with wavy dark hair in thick single braids that fell to their backsides, and the little lad an absolutely charming button of a pet (unquestionably Panna’s favorite as cuddles weren’t just sought but returned easily to the kind family handler!) In his private moments Panna thanked whoever listened for his role in the household. Master was strict but fair, and his pets extraordinarily well behaved and widely admired… and Panna’s responsibility. 

Panna watched with a smile as he released the four into the enclosure only to see the father romp with his children. Panna then had a coffee with a dash of blood as the four played in the bin of pet balls and slid down kiddy slides. He chatted idly to another handler as the four calmed. A bell went off and their session was over. Panna finished his coffee then collected his charges, a fourth lead unnecessary as a tired little boy snuggled into his father’s arms and promptly fell asleep.

The two girls and Xander all thanked him politely as they were led to their sleeping room where freshly cleaned bags, a small bowl of nuts and fruit, and feeding bottles awaited.

Nanny Jane was looking rather stressed but still opened her arms to take the sleeping boy as the Master’s pet led his girls to the food then settled them for the evening on their sweet smelling bags.

Xander turned to Nanny and mouthed his thanks – knowing better than to say anything aloud without direct permission. She gave him a tired but genuinely affectionate smile before cuddling his small son to her ample bosom and settling into her comfy chair.

………………..

 

Pet!Xander was happy to follow Witch Willow around. It was his day of importance. It was Saturday which meant “Cleaning Day”!!

He would never have thought it but he *enjoyed* his allocated duties. He knew the pattern after nearly twenty years. He opened his arms and Witch Willow handed him all the bed linen and towels and he took them carefully to the laundry only to return as she stripped the next bed. 

It was his job to ease master out of bed and onto the nearby chaise lounge – being careful to check the blackout curtains first. Then Witch Willow would hand him a broad cloth and a bucket of clean water and the rubber gloves and “dangerous cleaner” that she said he was not to drink or spray in his eyes. He would then spray carefully and scrub and wipe all the basins and bath and toilet … and well anything else he could find until she came to get him. 

Once she had forgotten and he had done the entire floor of the house all the way to the front but was a little puzzled when Willow was so upset! He had done a wonderful job (!), she kept saying that, but also kept crying and kissing him for days. It was all a bit puzzling this cleaning business.

He was *very* good at dusting too, and adored the vacuum cleaner… the hum was soothing and master sometimes snuck up to steal away the nozzle and tease him by sucking his hair or skin then kissing him thoroughly as he giggled with delight.

Yes cleaning was definitely his favorite thing… well next to servicing Master of course, and running with Master… and going dancing… and… well anything for or with Master really.

He lay on the newly laundered beanbag cover and welcomed a kiss from Master. “Mornin’ pet. Done a right fine job again I see. Well done. Just goin’ ta’ fix a bite to eat then I’ll pop back and we c’n go for a run yeah?”

Pet!Xander sighed and smiled. He had done the right thing again, and Master loved him. Life was good.

......................

......Family Life - later ..........

 

AU!Spike wandered into the room next to his office. His pets were all resting in the side room as was their habit in late afternoon.

He had ordered his pet, now his Childe, to the room an hour earlier to attend his children. 

Twenty years earlier he had given in to Mistress Clarissa’s pressure and allowed the girls to breed. Always artificially inseminated, they apparently enjoyed their status as mothers, and their brother and his partner never failed to rejoice in the arrival of new youngsters to their now significantly larger property.

Both the forty year old women were pregnant again, this time both carrying twins conceived in the same month to their regular German sire. Patricia was observably bigger than Madeline and suffering for it a little – it was her third set of twins in seven years. 

As the Childe/Pet felt his Sire/Master approach he stiffened a little but relaxed as only love and care flowed through the relaxed link from Sire to Childe. 

Xander was kneeling on the floor massaging oil onto his pretty daughter Patricia’s distended belly and consoling her as she cried quietly into a favourite toy as she lay on her pet bag. Patty’s sister Madeline was picking up on her sister’s distress and quite teary, so was leaning against her father affectionately, seeking her own comfort and providing the now room temperature vampire with much loved heat. 

“Pet.” 

Xander spun around ready to move. These days, vampiric speed and status as Childe had its advantages, but his Sire’s mood was calm and the hand indicating he stay, giving that as a clear message. He had been a willing pet for close to forty-five years, his training, though initially difficult, had most certainly been enhanced by status first as claimed pet then as Childe. 

The two women knew that Master would not require them to rise when they were heavy with child so simply stilled, though dear Patricia struggled to stem her tears. She could not seem to control her emotions and was afraid that she might be fitted with a shunt and constantly drugged as the now dearly departed Mel had been. 

Patricia was fine until Master offered her Father his wrist and kissed him with such love, before seeing her distress and leaning down to pet her a little. As he touched her belly respectfully, whispering, “You are of my beloved’s line. You and yours will be cherished and cared for… always.” Patricia burst into floods of grateful tears and Madeline cried a little also. The mature Chris, hand in hand with Sahil, joined them and Master petted the boys. 

The Master was never anything but generous with his time and compliments but since turning the Sire of their line, he had become increasingly attentive. All the pets reveled in the time with the Master and knew that a compliment from him *meant* something as he did not ‘show them off’ like other owners.

Spike walked over to the youngsters of the family group. He stroked the two little girls’ long, curly, brunette tresses (the latest of Madeline’s and just turning two). Both were playing happily on a single recreation mat as he walked past and responded affectionately as the Master touched them. They knew to stop and wait quietly as the Master gave them attention but one little love could not help herself, she looked up and grinned then said with a loving sigh, “Masser.” Madeline was horrified at the break in protocol but Spike simply smiled back at the little girl and said clearly “Mas*t*er” to which young Rachel dutifully replied “Masss*t*er” and smiled all the more as she was patted on the head.

Their training collars were now in place but the girls would (unusually for most pets) be kept on the premises in the training pens with others of similar age for up to twelve years. By the time they left they would all be perfectly trained and almost ready to breed. For some of the individuals, breeding was not an option – but the owners (generally zealous show pet owners/breeders) knew what they were getting – the vet’s report clear and orientation also noted. Regardless the girls and boys were adored and pampered, and continued to win competitions, and Mistress Clarissa took it upon herself to ‘track the line’.

Spike had extended the house, and like Clarissa, now did all the training in-house and followed her example regards owners. He chose them carefully and these days waited for his Childe’s approval before allowing the transfer.

Xander could not believe his privileged position. As Childe, he felt Sire… but was also Claimed as Pet and his training of twenty years was enforced by the Childe status. He happily supplicated to his Sire and joyfully received praise from the same amazing blonde vampire… His Master… His Sire… who could not be happy with that! 

As he knelt at his Sire’s feet and began to massage his beloved Sire’s legs he began to send a prayer to the Powers That Be, one that thanked them for his current role and one for his darling daughter. 

Two hours later the midwife was called and Patricia gave birth early to two exquisite little chaps.

The young demon expert in human matters, dealt with their slightly early delivery with professional efficiency and as requested, called the human vet who removed Patricia’s uterus under full anesthetic. Madeline too would be ‘spade’ this year, as it was, according to the current research, only good for breeding humans to have between twelve and fifteen children. Their own mother had spawned twenty one, dying of heart failure in her last delivery, to the great distress of the Mistress.

Spike felt the nudge against his leg as Xander knelt beside him in the meeting. He knew his Childe was worried. He called to Panna and the pet, the father of the line, Xander, was permitted to stand and led out of the room to sit with his daughter as she regained consciousness from her operation.

She sighed as she recognized the cool hand stroking her forehead as she woke. Still groggy from the anesthetic she followed her father’s proud gaze across to two tiny figures in the clear bassinette and smiled weakly before whispering with regret, “Last ones, Pa.”

“Master is just keen to have you around.” Then Xander kissed her on the forehead. 

His daughters and son would live out their days quietly, enjoying their children and their old age, loved and well cared for.

…………………………….

Pet!Xander couldn’t believe it! He was to have a companion and it was his grandniece too!!

The Master and the eighty plus Dawn had taken him for the yearly visit and they came back with one of Madeline’s girls at AU!Spike’s insistence. They spent some time explaining to Pet!Xander who she was, Spike eventually stating to his dear Pet that Master said she was a relative and was coming back with them, so that was that.

Apparently at twenty, Jacinta was still not a breeder, so a decision was made and she was fixed at twenty one. It would shorten her life if she stayed in their own dimension – but now in the Earthly realm there was no such problem. She was apparently very affectionate and ‘chirpy’ (though when Pet!Xander was told he was unsure what that meant). Regardless she was brought back as they thought it would be good for Pet!Xander to ‘have a female companion’.

Pet!Xander saw Dawn’s pleasure at the addition and knew that Key Dawn was always worried for his welfare. And yet… he was happy that he was still Master’s favorite as he ran with, then serviced Master that night, and pleased that this new Pet would always be second in the pecking order – otherwise he would have been quite… jealous! Master was *his*.

Jacinta’s arrival was not marked by ceremony. She simply ‘came with’… *but*!!! She had made herself comfortable on *his* beanbag, and error that was quickly addressed by his wonderful Master who ordered her off then provided a new one (not as nice as his own!) for her to relax on. 

Pet!Xander all but snarled at her on that first night. 

Afterward Pet!Xander felt a little guilty as later in the evening as he heard her crying quietly. The trained pet was miserable, her world was unfamiliar and she thought she had been good. In the past her Grandsire had always been so welcoming, but this twin, her grand uncle seemed angry at her. 

In the end she followed her training and crawled off her bag and slept on the floor in a ball. 

The following evening as she began to cry again, Pet!Xander touched her gently, then pulled her onto his own sleeping bag and into rather tense hug. Eventually she relaxed and sobbed into her ‘GrandeUncle’s’ shoulder. He pulled and took her in a caring hug. 

A grey haired Dawn found them the following morning in the same position and was genuinely relieved. She and Spike had questioned the wisdom of bringing her – particularly when Pet!Xander literally growled at her and she had slept on the floor – a definite sign of distress. They had worried that they would have to return the dear girl to her own dimension if Pet!Xander didn’t ‘take’ to her, though that was not the preferred option on any level.

Two months later saw the Pet!Xander and Pet!Jacinta regularly relaxing together, reciprocally grooming each other, coloring together and exchanging small snippets of reading.

A year later, the two were inseparable but for times Pet!Xander was asked to tend to Master. Inevitably the days were spent giggling at silly children’s television shows, taking turns braiding or brushing their companion’s hair, feeding each other, or giving a relaxing massage. Pet!Jacinta could read quite well and often read to her Grand Uncle happily as he wondered at her intelligence.

The ageless pair were both perfectly trained at heel, and looked similar in age despite two generations of difference. Jacinta, too, would not grow old in this dimension and Spike rejoiced at the thought that the two pretty, compliant pets would be with him for all time. 

He claimed her just to be sure, but only joined with her once to consummate the process. For all her years afterwards she was never short of toys or batteries and remained partner free.

Ninety years on, they would be found living with Sire Angel in Los Angelus. Pet!Xander was always a little confused by the Sire of his Master in this realm but he did seem very happy that they were sharing his home, though Sire Angel no longer had any pets, which confused both he and Jacinta. She had quickly taken to spending her time at the older vampire’s side whenever Master Spike and he were together. Master Angel seemed to enjoy the pretty pet’s display of affection and bought her a new collar. 

One fact would remain until Master Spike was dust, if Pet!Xander was not in his Master’s bed or at his feet, he and Jacinta rested contentedly together. She was his grandniece and he loved her dearly, and Master was loved all the more for his gift to his Pet all those years ago.

...................

...... Grandchildren........

 

His Pet was inconsolable he had lost both his dear daughters in the last two years and his son was failing. They had both been in their nineties, though dear Chris slipped into 'vagueness' and failed sooner. At seventy seven he still knew that his darling had died ten years earlier. But that and many ancient memories seemed all he was able to access these days as he accused his carers of not feeding him *immediately* after breakfast; or of stealing things from his room; and he regularly sat on the garden chair waiting for a taxi… that would never come. In fact that was when he was most happy.

The handlers were wonderful and the elderly human never happier than when told what to do and where to go, the only distressing thing being that he kept asking for Sahil. To which the staff were instructed now to say “He’s waiting for you darling, so come on.” The beloved pet of Master, son of his Childe and Sire via insemination, passed into the realm of childhood and fantasy as he approached his eightieth year and at eighty two, died quietly in his sleep.

For his father and many children it was almost a relief as he slipped to the point of needing an incontinence pad and not recognizing them. He had, at that point truly returned to a newborn. Happy to gain hug but no idea why the person giving it was doing it, nor why they might be sobbing.

It was the hardest part of Xander’s vampire status, but he was thankful to have the most *wonderful* of Sires… and GrandSires. Master_Spike and Master_Angelus were both extraordinarily tender(!) as his children passed, he could not have asked for more understanding Masters/Sires. Every time, his Master shed tears and comforted him, not just for days but for weeks and months beyond every time he needed it.

………………….

One hundred years on, Jacinta ran at heel with the GrandSire who was now in his three hundred and fifty seventh year as a vampire. She had a new, pretty, white gold harness as acknowledgement of her new status as his Pet. Master_Angel, going against all his own dictates had eventually claimed the very sweet girl. 

She was his constant companion, just as Pet!Xander was Spike’s. The two were distressed by the passing of various human household members, and were treated most kindly as the Master’s too grieved. 

Pet!Xander was his Master’s darling and was admired by not only demon but also humans!

His lead was always used in public though was so long and lax as to not warrant any sort of restraint. But what the dear pet adored, was his new locket on his collar. It had been given to him by Master – and fixed in place with one of Dawn’s last blessings before she passed (a green flash of energy giving Sunnydale Spike some hope that she had returned to her natural state). He touched it then the claim mark constatly whenever Master was not present.

He couldn't imagine life without Pet!Jacinta, and was thrilled when the Grandsire took her for his own. 

It was mid evening and they were on their pet bags half listening to their Masters working. She smiled across at him and silently mouthed, "Love Masters, Love You". He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it affectionately.

..............

........Christmas.............

 

It was a thing called Christmas… Key!Dawn had explained to him years ago (and many times since) what that meant, but he was still always a little confused. Apparently the whole fuss was something about compulsory family meals, and presents and a demon with a long white beard and rather silly costume who raced around giving presents to human children as long as they were good pets. And there was also some thing about a stable and a baby who was the son of a god? It was all too odd and the High Wiccan Mistress Willow said not to worry, and that her family had always had different ceremonies because her parents had a god that didn’t have a son. She then went on to tell him that her Wiccan Goddess didn’t mind who had a son and that they simply gave thanks to the earth at the Winter solstice. At least that made some sort of sense.

The eighty five year old white haired Willow patted him kindly as he waited for Master, she then used the sofa as leverage to stand again and asked if he would like to share eggnog and cookies. After sixty plus ‘Seasons to be jolly’ (and something about fah lah lah), Pet!Xander *knew* that Willow’s eggnog was a once a year thing! He nodded politely and put the back of her hand to his cheek as thanks. He was allowed to speak of course, but this was about good manners. The magical human servant of Master was worthy of his respect.

Master called on the cell phone to reassure his dear Pet that he was only minutes away, so the still youthful looking pet simply knelt at the door and waited. 

The key in the door mere minutes later marked his Master’s arrival, thankfully, just in time for eggnog!. Xander sported fine silk/satin black pyjamas around the house in this weather – both elegant and warm – and matched by his wonderful Master’s attire when at home. It had been a habit in the last thirty years or so. The ‘PJs’ had been specifically designed so his Master’s turning mark and Xander’s pretty rose gold collar (his second one – after the first wore out) were free of encumbrances whilst home.

Key!Dawn had taken him shopping earlier that day – she always did that at this time of year. He knew now that he had the right to pick out something special for his Master. The first few times he had cried into her arms as he simply could not decide something as important as providing Master with a gift, but over the years had come to enjoy the look of surprise and adoration that came from each tribute to his wonderful Master. And that’s what they were… A tribute, a pledge of devotion, an indication of his undying love… and Master seemed to understand at the first stressful acceptance of his offering. 

The Master had greeted the gift with such excitement and grateful hugs that the dear Pet nearly passed out with the emotion of the moment. Thereafter Master gifted him with a present each year also (even though claiming that the Christmas thing ‘means nothing to a Vampire, pet’): an exquisite thumb ring matching Master’s; his brilliant rose gold collar of thirty years ago; the glorious new king sized bed; the trip to a beautiful resort in Tahiti… Yet the best gifts, the best years, were always those when his wonderful Master just gave him time and gifted him with a long lazy day of lovemaking with some new toy, followed by hours of soft touches and extended kissing.

But this was the best Christmas so far. Master wandered in, pulled him to the ancient beanbag and accepted his gift of an exclusive, beautiful scent (Key!Dawn had chosen it), then they shared the eggnog handed to Master by a smiling Willow who withdrew immediately, leaving the two to their ‘reacquaintance’.

“You remember we’re visitin’ your brother tonight?”

Xander smiled into the chest he was currently cuddled into, “Yes Master. Thank you Master.”

“You remember that time is faster there?” Spike looked worriedly at his charge, knowing full well that even if the dear boy had no idea he would say yes to please his Master, but was pleased to see real understanding. After so many visits and Sunnydale!Xander’s turning Pet!Xander seemed to (finally) understand.

 

They were met at the portal by AU!Spike and his Childe Xander. The claimed Childe’s human children, grandchildren and great grandchildren still living with the Master were all there, all perfectly trained and delighted to see their ‘other world uncle and his Master’.

S!Spike rejoiced in the reunion of the AU!Xander and his extended family, and marvelled at the turned Sunnydale!Xander. The man was perfectly formed, beautifully trained and completely devoted to his AU!Master. The white streaked brunette sat at his Master’s feet, attentive to both his Sire and the tiny children – his great grand children - played at his feet. What did not escape S!Spike was the delight his other self took in the young ones. AUSpike looking on just as any proud, indulgent grandparent might.

Minutes later AU!Angelus arrived along with Mistress Clarissa and all their relative pets and entourage, and the solstice celebrations started for real.

At the end of an ample meal, Pet!Xander lay watching eight tiny brunettes, all under five and all of his brother’s line. His head rested in Master’s lap and a slow hand stroked through his hair. He now understood Key!Dawn and all the television ads, this was truly a reason (or was that season?) to by jolly.

...................

.......... Baby Sitter..........

 

Usually at this time they were going for their run. Pet!Xander sprinting to retrieve the soccer ball or jogging with pride alongside his Master, never failing to look at Master every few seconds… just to see the smile of pride on Master’s face. He sighed with remembered pleasure. This evening was different.

Pet!Xander had been given the grave task of watching KeyDawn’s two little girls for a couple of hours while Master patrolled and KeyDawn and her breeding partner went to the shops. He knew that Dawn’s eldest female Naomi (four) was trained to request to attend the bathroom when she needed to, just as was proper. Pet!Xander liked Naomi, she giggled a lot, gave hugs and let him use her playdough. 

But her little sister, Charlotte, was *such* a challenge and when he looked after her Pet!Xander knew it was a test of some kind. Usually he passed with kisses and lovely touches from his Master… but tonight he was at his wit’s end! She was so well bred! How he *wished for Trainer Reginald*… or even a minion, as she began to cry, and after twenty minutes her sister Naomi joined her in making a din. 

He was struggling to understand. They had done so well for a while with simple games of ‘sit and positions’ but his youngest charge seemed to have suddenly realised that their mother was not present and from then on, try as he might, Pet!Xander could not seem to make his little charge happy. 

As the two cried, he became desperate. He rocked them in turn, fed them the bottles of food as instructed, rubbed their tummies then stripped them of everything bar their ‘poo catcher’ (KeyDawn’s name for the clothing). He then took them to his own, special, prized Pet beanbag, tucked them tight in his bunny rug and proceeded to recite every poem he could remember from Christopher Robin whilst still petting them.

When Master Spike, Witch Willow, KeyDawn and the Sire of her children, Mitch, entered the building, they were greeted by two girls sleeping soundly on PetXander’s bean bag with every conceivable soft toy in place and a white rug tucked around them… and Pet!Xander in a full down position. After all these years with Master knew it was his only hope, he was still expecting punishment. He had been responsible, the younger pets had not been behaved earlier and Master and Key Dawn were sure to know.

Key Dawn had mumbled something, PetXander too distraught to listen. She and Mitch then picked up the girls and departed.

Master sat on the floor beside the brunette, hauled him up into his firm lap and kissed him soundly, “Dunno what has you’re knickers in a twist Pet, but you’ve done a right fine job with Dawn’s little un’s. And afore you go panickin’ bout me makin’ you nursemaid forever, Dawn said to give you this.” Spike pushed a 'Thank You' card with Elmo on the front into Pet!Xander’s hands. 

Rather shakey hands opened the card. There were two twenty dollar bills inside… unable to fathom the implications or the responsibility Pet!Xander let a tear fall and dropped the card and contents. Money was for Masters! He was about to fly into a full blown panic, but as usual, Master seemed to know instantly and relieved him of concern.

The boy was kissed firmly as Spike picked up the card and money and put it up on the side table carefully, “’S your first pay packet innit. Right nice of the bird – ‘n I reckon you more ‘n earned it. Tomorrow we’ll go buy you sommit special from the shops, your choice… big box o’ sweets, a soft toy, an’ a book or three – ya up for that?”

The timeless youth in Spike’s arms nodded furiously then nuzzled into his Master’s neck, sighing with relief and licking Spike’s turning mark gently. Xander was both relieved and thrilled as he felt his Master’s interest begin to rise and push against his bare backside. 

Spike whispered in his ear, before licking it, “Let’s you an’ me adjourn ta bed Pet.” 

An hour or so later as PetXander drifted off to sleep, his Master still embedded in him and spooning him like a big warm soft toy, he brought his left hand to stroke over his pink collar and his sent a thank you to the Powers, promising that he would agree to ‘baby sit’ on other occasions when Master requested. It was worth all the anguish if Master was so happy with him and this was the result.

......................

............Lost and Found ....................

 

Poor Pet!Xander sat miserably on the hard wooden bench of the Police Station while the officer rang around. 

They had been called to the carpark of the Sunnydale Mall just after closing to find the rather handsome boy sitting in the north-west corner of the ‘yellow’ floor of parking refusing to move. The older sergeant (who looked like Watcher!Giles) had talked to him kindly and offered him a hand then led him to the police car. He was beyond questioning, just got in, waited for the seatbelt to be fastened then pulled his knees up and buried his head between his arms and began to cry.

If he was taken from here… how could he find his way home? If they locked him in the holding space for lost pets how long before Master came looking for him? 

He hadn’t meant to lose Key!Dawn. He had stood and waited for what seemed like hours as she tried on various outfits, but when she disappeared into the underwear section, told him she would only be a minute, and to go to the registers to wait. He thought he had done just that… But then he waited and waited, and tried to return to the lingerie section but somehow ended up where the belts and bags were, so began to wander the shop in search of the right section. 

He went up two levels on the moving stairs, wandered the entire floor looking for Key!Dawn or something that looked familiar. Now in panic mode, he thought the shops outside the department store looked like the ones they had passed when Key!Dawn and he came in so took off down that arm of the enormous mall. When he had no luck he proceeded down another, and in the end could not work out where he was, so asked the guard for directions to carpark floor Yellow where he knew Key!Dawn had parked. It was all to no avail – it was near closing, the floor almost clear of vehicles and the place he knew they had parked the car K row, three down was… empty.

After being found, he allowed himself to be led into the Police Station, was directed where to sit and told to wait while they found his ‘carers’. He knew his address off by heart, Key!Dawn had made sure of that, but the police people kept asking him all sorts of other things like who his relatives were, and where he had been in the shopping mall, and what Key!Dawn was wearing, and why had he wandered off and when… In the end he just pulled his knees under his chin and began to cry quietly.

The duty sergeant was taking notes “Answers to Xander, last name possibly Sommers or Aurelius? Age - late teens, early twenties. Six foot, brunette, brown eyes, wearing a cream sweater and designer dark brown pants. No distinguishing marks. He does have a… um…thin pink (!) collar/necklet that he won’t let us touch. Keeps saying he went shopping with some woman named Keedon but somehow lost her in the crush of the sales. Figure she must be his carer. Poor lad, looks normal enough but obviously one of our more ‘challenged’ residents. Shows no sign of violence and is incredibly polite, though confused, when questioned.”

Dawn was frantic. She had searched high and low for Xander left messages everywhere and even had an announcement put over the PA at Nordstroms to no avail. She went back to the car twice but could not see Xander anywhere. Finally she drove home, hoping above hope that he might have made his way home somehow.

Spike was just rousing as a tearful Dawn called the police to report Xander’s absence.

The vampire immediately registered his claimed Pet’s absence and emerged from the basement in full game face, then fell back into human form as he heard the conversation between a frantic Dawn and the Sunnydale police.

“Yes… that’s him… Oh G@#hh Thank you… *Thank You*!!!... Yes, he is… just… can you tell him we’re on our way!? Oh thank ” 

Fifteen minutes later Willow, Dawn and Spike arrived at the Sunnydale Police Station. They were led to the narrow corridor between the entry hall and cells by Sergeant Hendry. “Boy really hasn’t been any trouble so to speak, but I must admit we were glad for your call, we’re not really equipped to house his type – well wouldn’t be fair would it… anyways… and SunnyD’s hospital said their psych ward is chockers at the moment. Fellow reminds me of a second cousin of mine, poor thing, sometimes God strikes a raw deal.”

Willow chatted on easily with the kindly law enforcer, while Spike moved toward the bundle of tension sitting on the hard bench in front of them.

Pet!Xander was curled in a tight ball, his forehead on his knees and arms tucked tightly over his head as though to protect himself from the outside world. Spike settled beside the distraught youth. “Hey Pet. Ya ready to come home?... C’mon… Let’s see your chocolate orbs… C’mon Luv… that’s it… thaaaat’s it…”

Spike pulled the human into his lap, simultaneously forcing the arms down and face away from the knees and looking at him. A kiss to the forehead and near whispered “Oh Pet, you gave me such a scare! Can’t lose you… will never give you up.” was all it took for Pet!Xander to release all the angst of the last five hours. He threw his arms around Spike’s neck and pulled in tight with an anguished cry, “Master!!!” before burying his face in Spike’s neck and letting go all the hurt and distress he was feeling and proceeded to wet Master’s shirt while trying desperately to explain amidst hiccups and sobs. 

Eventually Spike’s rocking and soothing words, the strong arms that enfolded him and the gentle rubbing on his back found Pet!Xander close to sleep.

Despite the fact that Dawn did not have any official custody papers, the senior officer on duty could easily see the tender way the male carer dealt with the boy, and the lad’s response. There was no doubt that the poor innocent who was still being comforted by the male carer, was well looked after and felt safe.

Officer Hendry returned his hat to his head, moved toward the still being hugged Xander and patted him on the knee saying, “See you then son. If you wander again we’ll know where you belong. I’ll let everyone at the station know too. You’re a lucky boy Xander, to have such a loving home is a real privilege.”

A red eyed Xander looked up for a moment and nodded weakly at the kind man in uniform then returned to his snuggled position against Spike’s neck,

Willow and Dawn thanked the police profusely as Spike carried Pet!Xander to the car.

Once home, Spike squeezed the boy in his arms enough to rouse him a little, “C’mon Pet… let’s you an’ I have a bit of a lie down. Cuddle ‘n a snooze should see you right.”

Pet!Xander felt himself being lifted effortlessly and carried to Master’s (and his) bedroom, and relaxed into the soft warm bed. As he snuggled into his Master’s cool form he had all but forgotten his earlier trauma and simply contemplated just how very lucky he was to be so loved by Master.

..........................

............. Sunnydale Xan much later than first series

 

Sixty seven years ago Xander from Sunnydale had been dragged through a dimensional rift by a well meaning Mage simply trying to retrieve a favourite pet. A human pet that had been sucked through that same rift into the Sunnydale world, a pet that bore a remarkable, identical twin like physical resemblance to him. Forty nine years ago – at the human age of forty – he was turned, technically he was William the Bloody’s handsome Childe, but due to magic, very much a Claimed Pet.

Now Xander was lying with his head in his Master’s lap. Master was reclining on the outside lounge in the warmth of a balmy summer’s evening, stroking his pet’s hair rhythmically, both watching five little dark haired children, Xander’s great grandchildren, giggling and squealing with delight as they crawled, toddled and scampered (depending on age) around the rather large walled garden at Mistress Clarissa’s that served as an free play area until they were five. It gave their mothers an opportunity to simply sit and watch, or have some time for other things – be they duties or a nap. His offspring would always be pampered and endulged, unlike other humans in this realm.

Normally there were more in the enclosure, but the Mistress had ordered several of the mothers and their offspring quarantined after they showed signs of a new, extremely contagious, human influenza virus. 

It had hit the human population hard, every human was at risk. All Pet shows were cancelled and Pet breeders isolated their highly prized stock and vaccinated all their humans that were symptom free – quarantining the rest. After two or three large bleeding farms’ were decimated and many more began to lose significant numbers there were other measures taken in the broader farming community.

The Mistress had effectively had her establishment and all her precious loves checked and inoculated, though two females (one in the late stages of pregnancy) and four young children were badly affected. Three other adults – including her stud male, and two other children, were showing signs of illness and treated. The sick were all given the best of care with round the clock monitoring, state of the art drugs and much petting and concerned, loving words whenever the worried Mistress visited them.

As Mistress Clarissa approached them on the upper balcony that overlooked the garden, she was obviously exhausted by her nearly three week vigil trying to protect her dear charges. 

She, Spike, and Spike’s mated, vampire and pet - Xander, had all been horrified by the nightly reports of whole breeding lines being destroyed, poorer mixed bloods being put down when they became ill ‘simply as a precaution’, or worse… abandoned, set loose to die of the flu or starvation or some other disease, simply because the owner was unprepared to pay for any treatment.

After so many years as Claimed Pet and adored partner, Xander listened to the awful updates for the evening but said nothing as the Mistress worried Spike’s proffered wrist and began to drink, an unusual occurrence but one they all knew was right for the moment.

S!Xander was technically a childe, but neither his turning and fealty to his Sire, nor in truth, his pet status was the reason for his silence. Xander had learned to hold his tongue, and in the process had learned to articulate his thoughts with far more care at opportune moments, choosing the timing, and the words, with all the tact and political savvy of a ‘power partner’ of the old school. He was the one who gave strength to one of the Master childer of the Aurelians, he was a claimant childe and pet worthy of the demon community’s respect… and fear; one who, by perceived vulnerability (for whatever reason), ensnared or eliminated enemies, just as they would have done the Consort’s Master had they succeeded.

Conversation over, the Mistress was a little more calm after her booster of master vampire blood. She kissed Spike and patted Xander gently on the arm as she rose and took her leave with a “At least your Xan is immune to all this. Stay tonight… enjoy – I’ll meet you for drinks around 2am – just need a bit of shut eye.”

Spike sat back, continuing to stroke his turned Pet contemplatively as he began to address Xander in a voice recognized as ‘conversation with trusted, beloved partner’, not ‘Pet’ or ‘Childe’ or ‘Claimed’. “Do you think we’re doing the right thing? I mean… Mistress apparently lost two yesterday at the other stud… They were old girls… been out t’ pasture for a while but still… Coulda been one o’ ours!’

At the last statement Xander raised his own hand, grabbed Spike’s stroking fingers and kissed them one by one then pressed the knuckles of his beloved to his forehead whispering sadly, “Humans die, and not just of the flu.” 

Neither needed to be reminded, a sudden massive stroke had taken his lovely daughter Madeline at only fifty one years old. Despite breathing on her own for a time, she never regained consciousness and a secondary blockage sealed her fate. They had grieved for weeks – and still did. 

“Sire… Master… If you need me I’m willingly here for you… always.” The connotations of the words were on so many levels, and so familiar when things became unbearable, that Spike gave a near silent snort and let a sad tear fall as his dear Pet offered an opened wrist.

He took a couple of drafts then licked it closed and bent awkwardly to kiss his beloved. “You bring me such joy and comfort Pet… such joy and comfort.”

“And you me, my Master… my Sire.”

There was comfortable silence for a time and Spike began to stroke the brunette locks with their distinguished single thick silver white streak once more. The children were being rounded up by their mothers and two of Mistress’ staff, and as the doors to their outdoor enclosure were shut all fell quiet.

Spike’s hand ceased its path, followed by a quiet question, “Should I turn ‘em?” met with a “No need Sire… they are well and well looked after… thank you Master.”

They both knew that the retired Patricia, now in her sixties, and Chris and partner Sahil were relatively safe from infection as they lived privately in a section of Spike’s property, contentedly passing their time with various hobbies. All were perfectly trained as Pets, had ample opportunities for exercise, could read at their leisure, and even accompanied the Master to golf on occasion (all had been given lessons). 

AU!Spike’s hand resumed its rhythm and began to wander further down to touch neck and torso. Initially Xander stared up at the rising moon but was increasingly distracted as his Master’s hand moved lower teasing nipples then stroked *just* above an almost instantly interested ‘Little Xan’.

“Oh *please* Master… Sire… let’s… out here... just tonight. Please…”

His head left the strong cool thigh as Spike moved. Xander's legs were swung over powerful shoulders before he even finished his request. Spike lined up and entered him without effort – his claimant always kept slick these days.

Once sheathed by his lover, the pace was instantly slowed. There was no need to rush, the current crisis would pass, and other situations would come and go, but here and now they had each other… and eternity.

...................

...........Waiting..........

(This bit is just a drabble brought on by seeing two very old dogs lying together in their driveway waiting for their masters to arrive home)

 

The visit was ostensibly to mark the occasion of S!Xander’s ninetieth ‘death day’ – The ex Sunnydale Alexander Harris’ one hundred and thirtieth year of existence as human or vampire in any realm acknowledged by dimensional travel and Masters reacquainting themselves.

Two timeless Pets lay together, one vampire and one human, a pigeon pair, the former looked older, with the mature muscles of a well toned forty something and a swatch of white in his hair, the other with the same sable locks he had been born with. 

They were both lying relaxed at their Masters’ feet on the new sheepskin covered resting bean bag – these days filled with a rather strange synthetic fluid that was always at ‘ideal human body temperature’. According to all the advertising it was “The ultimate indulgence, guaranteed to calm and please – our unique “Reactonate” fluid provides the perfectly controlled warmth for maximum relaxation, and soft (replaceable) wool covering natural comfort reassures your devoted Pet that Master loves them so much they gave them the Petable Pamper Bed.” 

Despite their difference in age, pedigree and (now) status, both pets agreed, for once, the advertising was true. Even with one warm and one cold, their bedding adjusted to perfect temperatures, and the surface felt like Pet!Xander’s favourite teddy when he was new! 

They snuggled down together, content to enjoy the feel and listen to the conversation between their two Masters. (And Pet!Xander would smile for many days hence as Master S!Spike settled him on his own version of the bag - a take home present from his brother’s AU!Master!)

Pet!Xander had been happily stripped for the visit and the wonderful (now quite portly due to good feeding, and aging) minion Panna, shaved him as soon as they arrived, though there was little need, his Master kept him ‘chemically nude’ in the critical places. But Pet!Xander did appreciate the compliments, the careful touch and the oiling… and Panna’s pleased grin when Pet!Xander gave him a special kiss on the hand to thank him was a reminder that good manners were everything.

Pet!Xander now sported a *new* darker, ‘more sophisticated’, pink collar with a soft, natural silk lining. He had been exuberant that they were visiting his brother on such a significant occasion – and Master had taken him to buy a present (though in truth relied on one of Dawn’s grandchildren to help them with the selection) but knew to control his enthusiasm as he hugged his colder brother close, and tried hard not to luxuriate too much in the presence of treasured family. He would meet with several great grand nieces, great great grand sons and even their offspring the following day but for now there was just… 

The visit was made particularly meaningful by the fact that this time, his own Master’s ensouled Grandsire had come with them on only the second occasion. 

They had all tried to encourage Master Angel to take someone after Cordelia died, and even more so when S!Angelus ‘just a friend and companion’ Wesley passed on… Even now Pet!Xander was most careful to listen if Wesley was mentioned… 

Mistress Clarissa had been very strict about that sort of thing – Pets were family… and needed to be treated with respect. Actually there had only ever been one or two times when they visited and Grandsire brought it up directly himself and conveyed a ‘good times’ reminisce. Pet!Xander thought he would have liked Wesley.

From his place on the bag, S!Xander noted Sunnydale Angel’s tired look – a far cry from his own Master’s Grandsire, and resolved to quietly recommend that Mistress Clarissa arrange to take back one of his own great great… offspring as a Companion…

As the now more than century old pets relaxed comfortably together, the Masters and the Grandsires went off for a run and a feed. Mistress patted and praised the vampire!Pet and Pet!Xander in turn letting them know that the lovely, level headed twenty year old Leona had been arranged for Angel to take back. 

The vampire!Pet's demon and remaining Sunnydale White Hat sensibilities were pleased. Leona had a penchant for literature (something his Master encouraged – and now so did Clarissa despite modern theory regards blindness), and had an intelligence went far deeper – and given the chance, she would develop into a perfect companion for the older Angel. Both the Mistress and S!Xander expected that Angel would be kind and protective and eventually loving, if one so bright, pleasing to the eye and ‘companionable’ were at his side. 

As a consequence Pet!Xander and the Vampire!Pet relaxed as Mistress Clarissa quietly led a perfectly trained dark headed girl into the room as the four Master vampires returned. 

Both Spike’s growled a little as they returned, high on the thrill of the run. It caused the girl to flinch a little, but a space for the twenty something girl was swiftly made so she might rest her head on the warm bag and be reassured by her older relatives.

The three rested as two Spikes (Au! and S!) and LA!Angel listened to AU!Master Angelus’ account of his latest holiday and all five audience, along with Mistress Clarissa, expressed their very deep concern over his current pet, the very pretty Jason who was currently lying listlessly in Angelus’ lap.

Angelus was well known for his ruthlessness and strictly training of his pets, however there had been one or two favourites over the years, and when one was well into one’s sixth century, a few indulgences were acceptable. 

Luca had been the first devoted darling that he had and lost, others had come and gone – treated fairly and well but not quite adored… but his latest Pet, Jason was simply… spoiled!

Angelus had even engaged a special chef for the boy… and a personal ‘pet-exerciser’. If the lad even sniffed or made the simplest complaint, there was a magical physician on site to determine the reason and solve the issue!

Au!Angelus left hand tenderly combing through the long, loose, brunette curls as he talked and conveyed his concern.

The youngster was one of seven of S!Xander’s great, great grandsons, and was only now recovering from his ‘ordeal’ (and though empathising, even Pet!Xander would later disapprove of the fuss).

Apparently Angelus had just returned from a week away on business only to find his dear Pet had pined for his Master terribly, despite being carefully cared for by Mistress Clarissa’s staff. Even after being home and literally coddled by his Master for twenty four hours, he still looked pale and drawn.

Despite his slight annoyance at this Jason’s rather pathetic nuzzling and whimpering, Pet!Xander remembered that feeling… Abandonment was something every Pet feared! 

Years ago, his Master had left him with Witch!Willow and Key!Dawn for five days while Master and Grandsire (apparently known as ‘a silly old ponce’ (?) in these new times ) bonded and killed some LA ‘baddies’ during Pet!Xander’s fifth year with his Master since the shift. 

Pet!Xander remembered being very brave on the face of it, even smiling as he was kissed goodbye, but knew he had been beside himself with panic. He had been told why Master had gone and Key!Dawn had kindly put a thing called a calendar on the coffee table – explaining that the black pencil was for him to mark off the days… but it really didn’t help. 

By the third day he took to his beanbag and cried into his teddy at least twice, and simply couldn’t stand the thought of food. 

By the fourth day Witch!Willow had been on the phone to Master – even held it to Pet!Xander’s ear. It helped for a little while… that beloved voice! Master saying he was worried about him, and missed him, and loved him, and was coming home very soon and that he should try to be good… but then Master said goodbye and the phone went quiet. He remembered asking Witch!Willow for permission then took his teddy back to his beanbag, curled up and tried not to cry again, but failed, unable to stall the thoughts… ‘What if Master *never* came back what if something happened and he *never came again*’.

And when Master did return, it took almost three days before he could obey and stop trying to touch – just a little touch… just to make sure.

In the end Master had made love to him until he passed out – then did it again… for a whole night and day. When Pet!Xander had tried to stand the next evening he was so wonderfully sore that Master had to carry him down to the lounge room and pamper him in front of his two carers. 

Pet!Xander sighed as he remembered and looked across at the pretty Pet of Master Angelus of this realm and sighed. 

He may not have physically changed in all those years but when it came to knowing the devotion of Master, he felt so much older, and so very, very(!) wise. These days he simply lay on his bed with teddy and began to count as far as he could go, or read, or colour in, or sleep. Master would always return and be there for him. 

Sadly Pet!Xander, in his mature years, knew that there were far worse things than having Master go away for a few days… Worse was when Willow did not come back from the hospital… worse was the day Key!Dawn’s eldest daughter was killed in a car accident. Worse was the day they buried Key!Dawn after her brain ‘killed ‘er’ (as Master put it).

Pet!Xander resolved to say something to his upset relative… so sat up quietly, looking for permission and leaned his head against his Master’s knee at the same time touching his brother lightly on the hand to procure his attention too. Master always seemed to know what he wanted, leaned down and kissed him on the temple but said, “He’s of this realm, ‘Gelus ‘ll sort ‘im. Hows about you see to that Leona. Bit skittish an’ me ol’ Sire is still a little slow on the uptake with the whole ‘Pet’ thing.

The Vampire!Pet heard the conversation and confirmed the immediate needs by smiling and nodding. He too knew what it felt like to be worried for his Master but it was an old memory. He was a former Sunnydale White Hat, now Pet and Childe, and as such had no such concerns these days. His Au!Master Spike and he were two parts of a whole, and although the Sire Spike would never admit it publicly, if something happened to his Pet, the sun would likely have a visitor the next morning.

The farewell at the end of the day was affectionate, though confusing for Leona. Her new master held her leash loosely and between two fingers as though it was poisoned. Thankfully she still had her adult collar but was now dressed in a loose, pale blue satin slip. Not something a Pet should have at all! 

Pet!Xander noted he distress, and they were about to step through the rift leaned over and (with his Master’s approval) squeezed her hand and whispered “You’ll get used to it… Master says he's an old ponce, but a good Grandsire.” 

She would be timeless like Pet!Xander – and the innocent, perpetual youth simply hoped that it would cheer up his Master’s GrandSire – everyone deserved a little cheer.

She smiled nervously across at the young man that was obviously one of her line and in that moment Pet!Xander knew and grinned back as they stepped forward together. They would be friends and she was the perfect excuse for his Master and the Grandsire to get together more regularly – and then he could ‘show her the ropes’... whatever that silly statement meant because he *still* hadn’t found any rope in the cupboards at home *despite* the number of times Master seemed to want to show them off! And even when Key!Dawn was alive - asking just seemed to find him being patted and told to, instead, just "Help [the new person] out because you're really good at that Sweetheart."

So as they passed through the gap that always made him feel woozy for an hour or two, he resolved to make Leona feel welcome, feel family, and enjoy her time with her new Master. And he needed to ask his Master if they might get a new Petable Pamper Bed for her for that thing called the Festive Season. Key!Dawn was a good teacher - one had to plan ahead.  
...........................

 

...............Pets and Vets...............

Ex Sunnydale!Xander paced outside the surgery door. AU! Spike had let it go for a time but now simply said, “*Heel now!*” 

S!Xander immediately dropped to his knees at his Master’s feet. It was almost a relief. 

Chris, his dear little dark headed boy, sociable to a fault, intelligent and (mostly) obedient, had slipped and fallen from a play gym in the pet area at the back of the Master’s home. It had been no one’s fault, the dear handlers as distraught as Chris’s two sisters by the time the Master and Father came running. 

The four year old had simply been over confident (as usual), moved too fast, his grip missed and his little legs slipped, and he’d fallen awkwardly hitting his chin on another part of the equipment hard enough to split it, and tumbled to the ground. He had fallen awkwardly and possibly broken his tiny wrist. 

Xander reassured his older two daughters, and let them kiss their little brother before they were left with the carers. He carried Chris as Master Spike led him silently, in full game face, to the waiting car. They were headed for the Pet hospital.

 

Spike rang ahead to the hospital and Clarissa. And as a consequence Xrays examinations and kind care were conducted virtually instantly, though S!Xander, the father felt a niggle of annoyance when his Master was the one to ‘call the shots’. 

In truth Master had only let S!Xander attend since Mistress Clarissa had been so insistent that human children were as needy as vampire Childer when hurt, so the little lad was now cradled in his father’s arms. Spike was quietly proud that a Sire would be such a good father – but then his pet had always been special.

Xander had held the silent and very pale Chris close as they sat in the waiting room of the emergency section of the rather exclusive private Pet medical centre. The little boy had been *so* good, even at the trauma scene. As soon as he was in his father’s arms and hugged close, the little lad had stopped crying – much to Spike’s (and the handlers’) relief, though Chris whimpered as his father relinquished the dear patient to the kindly nurse once they arrived.

Spike sensed his Pet’s distress as he knelt dutifully at his Master’s feet and waited for the doctor (or was it vet, S!Xander had no care as to the title – just as long as his dear Chris was restored to health!) The only drama seemed to occur as Spike was told they would need to take the boy for X-rays then had to wait for a suitable doctor to attend, and that it might be five to six hours before they were attended as there were other more urgent cases before them.

Spike was hardly one to wait. He rang his GrandSire immediately and Angelus, who had recently lost Luka, was incensed and called in some ‘favours’ for his Childe. 

They were home within the hour, Chris with a ‘modern day’ splint that for the littlies meant that a bath was still an option, and his chin stitched (and licked by Master to speed things along). 

Chris was, truth be known, quite OK with all the fuss, and though his arm did throb terribly, he *really* appreciated the cuddles from father… It was always so special when father hugged him. But the thing that would stick in his memory of the whole drama, was the tenderness with which Master lifted the dressing on his chin, purred and told him what a brave ‘young un’ he was before licking the stitched cut… oh the feeling of that cool tongue then the tingle. In that moment he remembered wishing he had a tail to wag like the lucky canine pets, instead all he could do was say a dutiful “Thank you Master”.

On the day the children learned of their father’s turning, it was Chris who smiled. Not just because of his own orientation but in awe of the potential eternity as Pet and Childe to a vampire who truly loved you. That cool tongue, the strength that flowed, the wonderful sense of acceptance… family.

Chris’s arm was mended in a matter of weeks, his other injuries in days. In the end he was struggling to remember what he had the cast on for but, as ever all was well.

There were many more visits to the clinic – most of the low level variety, but Spike *never* held back when it came to health care, if he had Mistress Clarissa would have had his ‘guts for garters’!

S!Xander watched his little lad playing happily in the third week after the cast was removed. The sandpit was his realm, but he was also intelligent, adept at all things physical, and a beautiful little boy… dark brown loose curls, huge brown/black eyes with impossibly long lashes… and the sweetest smile. 

S!Xander was still staring through the glass into the walled garden of the nursery/kindergarten. Chris was playing an enthusiastic game of ‘chasey’ with three other brunettes of around the same age, Clarissa’s handlers regularly brought them over to ‘socialise’ the Pets and give group lessons. 

His lovely boy was so enthusiastic, and really did try very hard but seemed not to be able to kneel still for more than a few seconds without wriggling…something! When they took him for a walk, Spike gave his leash to a handler, as the lad simply couldn’t help but run ahead or simply stop to look at something that caught his attention. At least he knew to kneel at any crossings, but even then regularly broke form, and there was no way he could be let of the leash except in an enclosed space… Pity… Master Spike didn’t have much time for bad behaviour, S!Xander knew that first hand and just hoped his boy would remain with them, and that Master would not take his manhood – at least until grown.

Spike sidled up behind and slid two loving cool arms around his torso. “Penny for your thoughts Luv?”

“Just… don’t want him… Oh Master… He doesn’t mean to misbehave or get injured… Please don’t’ sell him or cut him Master… Give him a little more time… I’m sure he can be just as good as the girls… Please”

“Told ya before ya daft bastard! None o’ your lot goes anywhere! Just ‘cause the lad took a tumble or can’t do ‘is lessons quite yet – ya think I’m gonna sell ‘im?? Well I’m right…”

Xander was already on his knees in front of his Master but broke all protocol and launched himself to hug the vampire’s knees with genuine relief and gratitude, garnering a round of reassuring kisses and statement, “Ya silly ol’ bugger.”

Chris consequently recovered completely, and really did learn to behave most admirably, though the Pet medico continued to do rather well from the Aurelian Master Spike’s stud.   
…………………………

Poor Pet!Xander had always been confused about this, and it didn’t seem to matter how many time Key!Dawn or Witch!Willow or anyone else tried to explain he *still* prostrated himself at Master’s feet and asked why *he* had to go to the doctor’s when the neighbour’s pet, Barney (admittedly another species) got to go to the Vet! 

The girls (and he was still unsure of their status but they were children that was enough) whose hair he methodically, and joyfully braided on a regular basis, had said that Barney was a ‘pet’ and that Dr Vicky down the road specialized in medicine to pets! 

Now Witch!Willow and Master were taking him to a hospital for Masters and others – but it really didn’t say “Pets” on the door like Vet Vicky’s… He could read that much! And Master and he had run past Vicky’s many times as part of their morning exercise. 

He was now not only in pain, and very, very dizzy, but also on the brink of panic as they sat in the plastic chairs of the Emergency ward. 

What if they were going to the wrong place? What if this wasn’t for Pets? What if Master… His head ached so much his ears seemed to be ringing, and the next moment he found himself being lifted from the floor. Unable to make sense of anything but that he had soiled himself for the first time since infancy, he began to cry. Master was there and holding his hand, but still as a kind nurse cleaned him up and put a white and blue pad of something under him, he cried quietly. He was eventually seen to and a doctor – with his Master’s permission – pushed a gloved finger into a place only his Master should go… but Master was there and so was Willow and they kept kissing him on the forehead and nose and telling him it was alright. Then the doctor was talking and said something that made Master growl. 

Pet!Xander lay on the bed trying *so* hard not to curl up in pain. He was trying to be good… but he heard the doctor… lots of Pets had this, died from it in the past, not sure what the appendix did but infected it was dangerous and Pet had the beginnings of peritonitis… unless treated immediately… it meant death.

Had his treatment been immediate? He had tried to be so brave, but now just needed Master to know how much he appreciated his life; how much he loved Master; how much… he didn’t want to leave Master… didn’t want to die… just wanted to… stay!!! He began to cry as the medical staff put him in a strange hat and gave him the pre-med then wheeled him through what seemed like endless corridors. But Master was there, he kissed him and said he’d see him soon… but then unbuckled his collar just before he was wheeled into another room!

Too distressed to even hear the anaesthetist, Pet!Xander sent a prayer instead of ‘counting’ as instructed, “Thank you for my Master, Witchtthhh….” Black.

His appendix was removed with a minimum of fuss, but the medical staff at Sunnydale General were sympathetic to the ‘special’ boy and allowed his primary carer, Spike, to enter the recovery room.

The young nurse in charge was visibly moved as a rather worn teddy was delivered into the arms of a still groggy patient and his caring male relative said “There you are Pet” before kissing the innocent boy on the head. 

Pet!Xander remembered little of the next two days, Key!Dawn visited with a new colouring book and Witch!Willow did a healing spell, he was awake for that. But the one thing he did know was every moment that his dear Master was present, even dribbling amounts of precious fluid down his throat, even so after two days when he coughed or laughed it still hurt. The nice doctor said he would hurt for a time yet, but Master lifted him effortlessly and carried him to the car. 

Back home at Witch!Willows he was tucked him into Master’s big bed, along with teddy and *lots* of pillows, then joy of joys, his collar was returned to its rightful place.

He knew he should do all sorts of things to thank Master but was *so* tired so simply lay back and pulled Master’s hand to him and kissed it. Master sat on the bed and kissed him on the forehead before stroking his collar and claiming mark thoughtfully and saying in that beloved baritone, “Welcome home Pet… gave us all a right scare. Dunno what I’d ‘ve done if it’d all gone wrong… Reckon I love you too much these days Pet. Turnin’ into a right ol’ mother hen I am.”

Pet!Xander immediately tried to sit up and reassure Master but it hurt so he settled for grabbing Master’s hand again, “No! You cannot turn into a chicken! Please Master… not for me?!!! Witch!Willow can help I know she can?! Please Master… I … I would love you of course if… but… I’m not worth…”

He was cut off by a sound ‘snogging’ as Master so crudely put it. In due course he would learn the term ‘turn of phrase’, which to Pet!Xander simply meant ignore it and love Master, though he did nod sagely when it was all explained then simply lay back, pulled teddy in tight and let sleep take him as Master stroked his hair gently.

Master Spike loved him and he loved Master, it was all that mattered.

...............

............ The Dentist ..............

 

It was the first time S!Xander had been injured since his turning – well *really injured.

The dear Pet/Childe and Spike were sparring rather enthusiastically, both in full game face, when a flying kick (beautifully executed) connected with a fledge of twenty years’ right jaw.

The resulting crash to the ground sealed the canine tooth’s fate, but Spike picked up the complete with root, bloodied canine with care, then yelled for a jar of milk and a car, the former to preserve the tooth for a few minutes, the latter to take his Childe to the best possible demon dentist.

Dr Svarkian was most welcoming of vampires. His daughter Estelle who normally assisted, did her best, but excused herself as the Master Vampire Spike held his Childe’s head in a vice-like grip and the fang was forcibly shoved back in, root and all as Xander screamed for what seemed like minutes, then finally passed out.

The loss of a fang for a fledgling vampire was comparable to the loss of any vital appendage of a human.

They had been engaged in a sparring that was not just full speed, but also, full strength. And full strength and speed for a Master meant when the round house kick had connected and Xander was spun and flung headlong toward the weapons cabinet, colliding with it in full game face, unfortunately it was the fang (and a cheek bone) that took to full impact.

Now he was lovingly, apologetically, fed from his Sire’s blood as soon as he came *painfully* to, but sadly was still stuck in game face due to the trauma. He needed to (rather embarrassedly) feed from his Sire’s chest ‘on the other side’, where the pressure on the tooth and the injured cheek was reduced due to the angle, and begged a little. But Sire was so gentle (so worried!) as he was directed to an already open wound, that he simply gave in to his demon instinct and his long time human love for his Master of many years. He suckled and let himself shed a few tears, was stroked then took more blood before the wound closed.

Spike pulled him in tight and comforted him during and after the devoted pet fed. His beloved Childe! Spike had simply forgotten that his dear one, his sweet vampire, was only still, technically, a fledge at twenty years turned.

He had work to do tonight so nodded to the young demon who regularly assisted with the breeding nursery. Consequently, a very upmarket, sheepskin covered pet bag, along with the softest of throw rugs, was delivered to his study. 

Spike eased the now sleeping but still bruised and slightly swollen faced Xander, onto the pet bag, tucked the rug around him and took to his desk. It should only be a few days until his brunette pet was healed, but in the meantime, doing a bit of coddling felt… right.

…………………………..

They were sitting at the South Sunnydale Dental Clinic, for his six pm emergency appointment and poor Pet!Xander was curled up on the chair next to Master. He was trying to be *so* good but his whole head ached and his tooth was throbbing and he hadn’t slept for days and… and…

“Alexander Aurelius?” 

Master squeezed his hand and stood and he knew that he was expected to stand behind Master when in ‘public’. The young dental assistant led them into the surgery but Pet!Xander was feeling rather ‘under the weather’ and began to shake as the girl insisted he lie on a strange reclining chair. This was like the chairs he’d heard others talk about. The chairs where Master held their hand, and there were goodbyes!!!

Master was there though and encouraged him, “C’mon Pet, nice lady just wants t’ check out the problem in yer teeth, OK? And I’ll be right here… you’re scared and you just squeeze for my hand… I’m right here.”

The Sunnydale Spike’s own experiences of dentists had been horrendous before he was turned. And there were plenty of tales of wrong teeth being pulled out, folks dying of infection, or terribly mentally scarred as the ether was overdosed or laughing gas ill applied in the eighteen hundreds.

Mother and he had happily avoided the dentist for as long as he was alive… and as a consequence, he still had all his teeth – including his ‘wisdoms’, which was apparently unusual these days. 

Pet!Xander was fixed with a bib and glasses and grasped Master’s hand for strength as he held his mouth open dutifully, as instructed. The pretty, dark haired lady in a white coat and mask pulled a very bright light down and put various instruments into the masked man’s… the dentist’s… hands.

She was kind and told him he could ‘rinse’ meaning that he took a big gulp of the pink liquid then was told to spit it down the strange round sink. He had already swallowed some of it but Master said that was acceptable and stroked his hair.

The dentist didn’t fail to notice the distress of the charge, the care of the relative, or the pedigree of the same, and made to explain.

“Mr Aurelius is it?” Spike simply nodded. 

“It appears that the enamel on his right sixth upper has been breached – largely I think due to a crack… biting on something hard at some stage years ago, but that’s of little relevance. What is causing the pain is that there is some decay, but I think we can save the tooth – any worse and it might be better to do a root canal or even a bridge.”

Canal! He’d seen them in Willow’s old encyclopaedias - they were *huge* and had water… But even Pet!Xander discounted that as silly. A bridge however? KeyDawn had had a bridge and that did happen in your mouth. 

He pondered that there were probably several types. He had seen pet children with bridges and Stacey, the free range pet from over the road, had metal all over her teeth and it was all terrible and expensive and painful. He had even seen Stacey crying one day when he was braiding her hair because they had tied her bridges together with rubber bands. She told him that it was only for a couple of years and would ‘fix up her smile’. 

Pet!Xander thought she had a very nice smile already and now panicked about his own. He knew that the Pets in his life before the shift, were punished for not looking pleased enough (and in some cases that *was* true) but he was better bred than that.

He would have kept worrying but Master squeezed his hand, said “Just breathe deep love” as he put a mask over Pet!Xander’s face. 

The gentle other dimension human then felt a strange floating sensation and after only a minute or two couldn’t help giggling a little as a large syringe came toward him and pushed a small amount of local anaesthetic into his gum near the offending tooth.

The bicuspid was drilled carefully and filled with a white paste that became solid with a funny beeping noise from the lady with the blue light that made him giggle and cry all at the same time. 

By the time he was led to the car by Master, he knew his tooth was better, he was embarrassed to still drool a little, felt more ‘himself’ after all the giggling, and was relieved not to have had any ‘bridges’ put in.

He was congratulated for his bravery by Dawn’s youngest daughter as they arrived home, but was simply happy to curl up at Master’s feet, then accepting the “C’mon Pet, up here”, lying relaxed on the couch and placing his head in Master’s lap and delighting in the feeling of his hair being stroked rhythmically as he fell asleep to blessed Master’s baritone, “You did *so* well Pet… So brave… So proud of you...”

His last thought before falling into the land of nod was that having a tooth ache again wouldn’t be so very bad, so long as Master was there to help.

FIN for now


End file.
